Name Burdens
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Discontinued. The gang is assigned a project to research their backgrounds, Wyatt meets a girl, Jen dates Talon, Nikki gets fired, Caitlin's friends with Mandy, Jonesy has to go camping, and Jude talks to the RentACop.
1. Flashy Things

**Hey, this is my first 6Teen fic, and is possibly being co-written with Gingerkitty.**

**So, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong, Nikki?" Jonesy asked as Nikki walked up to the table. Her head was hanging, and when she sat down at the table she started to bang her head on it.

"Whoa, calm down dudette, no need to hurt yourself." Jude said. Jude, Jonesy, and Nikki were the only one's at the table. Caitlin, Jen, and Wyatt were all at work, which for Caitlin meant she was right there too.

"Meay fued nuh agan" Nikki replied to Jude, her head was now resting on the table.

"Huh?" Caitlin stared worriedly, Nikki hardly ever was like this. The last time she was like this was when she didn't get that job... "Huh! You got fired?"

"Um huh." Nikki sloppily replied.

"I'm so sorry Nikki, but I thought you didn't like working there?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't," Nikki lifted her head up, "but it's probably the only job where I'll get paid for ignoring the customers."

"You got fired! Now we're both unemployed. ...How about we go get an ice-cream together later, seeing as we both have so much free time?" Jonesy asked while raising his eyebrows at Nikki. He inched his chair over closer.

Nikki started to fume. He was constantly bugging her, she may have had a crush on him once, but now that was mainly over. He had been asking her out all week, and it was driving her insane, and the fact that she had just gotten fired didn't help much either.

"Now listen here," Nikki yelled as she knocked Jonesy's chair over. "I don't like you!" Nikki stood up and towered over him. "You are just an annoying little peacock who-"

"He he. I had a peacock once." Jude said as Nikki continued to yell at Jonesy. Caitlin listened as, even though it was really funny to watch Nikki and Jonesy, the yelling was starting to bug her. "Well, actually, it was my grandma's, but..."

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"Judikins, please watch PC for me," Grandma Lizowski asked a little Jude. "I need to go see if the oven is warm enough for the pathetic Christmas turkey," she said. She had gotten to the store late, and her neighbour (whom she didn't like) got the last good Turkey. She walked off humming a tune, trying to make it seem like she wasn't annoyed.

Jude stared at the big peacock that was strutting around the room. He was only 5, and the peacock was about 6, which was a big difference at the time.

Jude was a little small for his age, and the peacock was the same height as him, but when it brought out it's tail it would tower over Jude then peck him on his forehead. Red marks would always appear, but when 'Judikins' told his grandma she would say: "C'mon now dear, he's just playing with you."

Well, apparently PC had been just playing with him for over 2 years.

Then again, he probably wouldn't get hurt if he didn't annoy PC so much...

Jude's favourite hobby was playing cowboy, which he had learned from his friend Jonesy, who constantly got into trouble. Jude would get up onto the peacock's back, and would then try to get the peacock to run like a horse.

The peacock would always make fly off, then would peck him. Jude probably wouldn't fall off if he held on, but Jonesy had said, "Holdin' on is for wussies."

This time though, Jude was planning on forgetting about what Jonesy said, for you were just as much of a wussie if you fell off within seconds.

The peacock was still strutting around the room, and Jude started to imitate it and walk behind it. The only way to get close to a peacock was to imitate it.

Jude's feet stuck out like he was a can-can dancer as he walked, and his neck went back and forth with a demented pigeon.

Then, Jude saw his chance when the peacock lowered his tail, and he jumped on.

Jude wrapped his arms around PC's neck and held on for dear life. The peacock was running around all over the place, and no matter how many times it spread it's tail Jude never flew off.

Then, it got desperate and started pecking Jude's hands. Jude let go and PC spread his tail. Jude went flying over PC's head, and PC started to peck his forehead like mad.

Jude pushed PC away and ran off crying.

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"...Five minutes later my grandma let PC out, and I 'forgot' to let him back in when she directly asked me to, and so my grandma then stuffed him." Jude said as he finished his tail.

"Ew... does she have him on display?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Jude said, a bit confused, "I think the meat would probably go bad by now."

Caitlin looked at Jude with a slightly green tinge to her face. "You mean, you ATE him?"

Nikki stopped yelling at Jonesy for a second to listen to Jude and Caitlin, Jonesy also sat up to listen.

"Yep, and he tasted really good too." Jude started to daze out. "I wonder if I could buy peacock meat for Stick-It..."

"Ew!" Caitlin ran off with her hands over her mouth, her work outfit still on, and an olive green face.

"Wonder why she's all sick..."

"Oh, shut up Jonesy!"

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Wyatt sipped his coffee as he walked to Spin This. Today wasn't the best day for him. Serena had just hired two new employees, and he was going to be training one.

Wyatt stopped in his tracks as he stepped into Spin This. There was a girl, longblonde hair, camoflogue pants, black shirt, IPod in hand, case for The Mighty Weasel's CDintheother one, and a hard cover edition of To Kill a Mockingbird in her back pocket.

She was pretty, had good taste in music, and probably smart too. _This is it Wyatt, make your move._

Wyatt sucked in a deep breath, breathed out, and walked up to her.

"Uh, hi-" A teenage guy about seventeen walked inbetween him and the girl. The man elbowed Wyatt and the stomach, and below his breath whispered 'Get lost'.

Wyatt backed away. _Aww man, she already had a boyfriend._

"Hey baby, want to go catch a movie tonight?" the guy asked, who Wyatt figured was Zack. _So she probablyis single... this guy will get a date with her anyway. He's popular, hot, and he's not a chicken like me._

"No. I'd rather date a guy who's smart," she replied.

_Hey! I'm a smart guy._

"Phfft. Bookchick." Zack said as he walked away.

This was Wyatt's chance.

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

**Hey, this is my first 6Teen fanfic, so please review. My friend Gingerkitty and me are cowriting this, so the next chapter will probably take a while. I'm thinking of just kicking her off the story though if she doesn't update in a month or so.**

**Also, I already have a few pairings planned, but not all will work out, and I want to know your guys favourite pairings, even though they may not influence me in any way.**


	2. Deal with it

**Sorry for the long wait. But GK never did the second chapter, so I had to do it instead. Well, here it is.**

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Wyatt walked up the group table looking smug. He was holding his coffee and as he sat down he let out a long relieved sigh.

Only Jen and Caitlin were there. Caitlin was working at the lemon with about ten different customers, and Jen had her hood over her head, which was flat down on the table.

She looked up at Wyatt with hair plastered across her face, and saliva dripping out of her mouth.

"Ew. Jen, what happened?" Wyatt asked as he tried to look at her and not barf at the same time.

"New employee. Coach promoted me. Assistant manager. Now I have to train employees. New guy Steven so annoying. So bossy. Contradicts me wherever possible." Jen lets he head fall back down onto the table.

"Oh. Well, _I _got a date!" Wyatt says in a bragging voice.

Jen looks up now, pulls down her hood, makes her hair look neater, and wipes the drool off her mouth. "Ew... I mean, you did?"

"Yep!"

"She isn't like that psychologist chick, is she?" Jen asks warily.

"No, she's smart, pretty, has good taste in music, and a good sense of humour! She's perfect!" Wyatt puts his hands up to his chest and slides down his chair with a 'my heart's melting' kind of look.

"Wow. When can we meet her?" Jen asks.

"Um... I don't know, I'm going on a date with her tonight." Wyatt says.

"Where are you going?" Jen asks.

"The RollerSkate Disco." Wyatt answers with a smug look on his face. The RollerSkate Disco is the coolest dance roller skater place in the whole mall, actually, it's the only one, but that just makes it even more the coolest.

Caitlin turns towards them, finally free of customers. "What's her name?"

Wyatt's face turned beet red. "...I don't know!"

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Jonesy walked pass his boss, who was complaining that he was late. He walked over to his post by the tents section and sat down, waiting for a customer.

The boss finally seemed to leave him alone after yelling something like 'You'll get extra work for this!', or something like that.

Jonesy's ears hurt like hell. Who knew Nikki could yell so loudly? Then again, she just got fired.

She never said what she was fired for though.

Oh well.

Jonesy looked around and found that no one was looking at him. He grabbed a sleeping bag and slipped into a tent. He was only getting paid about 15 percent commission anyway. Might as well just get paid 7 bucks and hour for sleeping. Made more sense.

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Nikki walked into Albatross and Finch, and started to look around at the clothing. It was all for muscled guys and anorexic girls. "This shop sucks."

Julie, a brown haired A&F worker looked up from where she was hanging up a set of tops. "Hmm..."

She grabbed one of the shirts and slipped it on.

"Excuse me, miss, but do know where I could find some jean khakis?" Julie asked, pretending she was a customer.

Nikki ignored her.

"Excuse me, but you're being really rude." Julie pouted.

"Excuse me, but you're being very ditzy. I don't even work here." Nikki said, in a mocking, high pitched, ditzy voice.

"Well, can you at least tell me the time?" Julie asked.

"No, it's your own stupid fault that you don't have a watch." Nikki snapped back at Julie.

Julie looked over at the counter, where a female blonde worker of Albatross and Finch was working. The girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Nikki."

"Nikki, you're hired!"

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"Okay, now, Steven, a customer says they want a jock strap. What do you do?" Jen asks her trainee.

"Show them where they are and ask them what size they want." Steven says in a voice that obviously shows that he already knows everything there is to know about anything.

"No!" Jen slaps her forehead. "You DO NOT ask them what size they want. That's personal."

"Okay, then I let them grab one and show them to the change rooms."

"No. 1, we don't have change rooms, and 2, we don't let people try on stuff like that."

"Well then how do they know what size they need?" Steven asks in a voice that says he knows he's going to win the argument.

"That's up to them to figure out. If it doesn't fit they'll have to buy a new one. ...And we don't refund jock straps!"

"Fine, but that seems like pretty stupid rules to me."

"Excuse me, but could I get some help here?"

Jen turns around and finds herself staring at Talon, who is holding up a few different hockey sticks. "Um... sure. Steven, why don't you take the cash for a few minutes."

"Fine." Steven walks off, sounding a bit angry to be bossed around.

"What do you need help with?" Jen asks Talon.

"Well, you see, I- wow. Your hair is really pretty. Erm. I joined this hockey team, but I'm- it's so... I don't though, but it looks great with your eyes, and, I um. ...Do you want to go on a date?"

Jen blinked. Did Talon just ask her to go on a date? Didn't he recognize her? Well... if he didn't recognize her, there was no reason why she couldn't act like she didn't recognized him.

"Sure."

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

**From now on I think I'll be doing all the chapters.**

**Next chapter: Wyatt finds out more about his date, Nikki works at A&F, Jen goes on her date with Talon, Jude finds something in Stick-it, Jonesy has to help a customer, and Mandy starts talking to Caitlin.**

**Plus they are all assigned a major history project about their family trees.**


	3. Oh Man!

**I made four updates earlier this week, and this is the only one that got a review, which is totally sad-making. So this is the only one I'm updating.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Riane46. I had real trouble choosing whom to dedicate it to this chapter. My choices had reviewed my stories the exact same amount of times, and had me on favourites/alerts the same amount.**

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"Jonesy, wake up!" yelled Jonesy's boss, Mr. Calaros, to Jonesy who was still sleeping in the tent.

"Augh! Uh, Mr. Calaros, sir! I was just, uh, seeing which sleeping bags and tents were best!" Jonesy stuttered. "I swear!"

"It's okay Jonesy, I know. You're a dedicated employee. Which is why I'm promoting you." Mr Calaros said in a soothing voice.

"Oh, you are, that's good. ...Your promoting me? Me?" Jonesy asked, now confused.

"That's right Jonesy, you are going to our other store in the mall. You'll be taking people into the indoor forest, and teaching them how to camp properly. I mean, you were just camping yourself so you must know something."

"Um... uh, yeah. I do." So that's why he was being 'promoted'. Mr Calaros was going to be getting rid of him.

"You'll be teaching them how to cook, set up tents, keep bugs out, be safe, start fires and stuff like that." Mr. Calaros said with a smirk. "You can do all that, right?"

Jonesy started to sweat. "Uh, yeah, of course I can."

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"So, you ever been roller-blading before..." Wyatt's date seemed to not know his name either.

Wyatt sighed with relief. "Wyatt. I don't think I caught your name either."

"It's Natalie, but my friends just call me Natty." Natalie replied.

"My friends just call me Wyatt." Wyatt told her, and Natalie actually laughed, even though the joke was way lame.

"Well, I'm guessing you haven't been before." Wyatt shook his head. "Thought so. Well, you can't go wearing _that_ outfit." Natalie was pointing to his pants and his red sweater.

"I can't?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"No, of course not dummy." Natalie started to walk away. "C'mon, we're gonna go get you some clothes.

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Jude went into the frozen storage room to get some more chicken. A mom wanted about 20 stick-its for her kids, but Jude had run out of chicken.

Jude checked the freezer, and grabbed a box of what was hopefully chicken. He slammed down the freezer door.

...Right onto his finger.

Jude's eyes started to water as he tried to keep from screaming.

Finally he gave up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jude started running around the room, knocking over boxes and cleaning items, until he finally tripped over a box and slammed his face right into a wall.

He slowly slid down it, saliva dripping as his lip upturned.

"Ow." The pain from his face had dulled the pain in his finger.

Jude jumped back up, grabbed the box, but stopped when he saw something.

There was a door.

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Caitlin started singing a DogToy song as she worked at the lemon. She was making this lemon smoothie for this really hot guy, and she was hoping to impress him.

"And I love you so! It's pathetic I know! But I can't seem to let you go!" Caitlin screeched.

She turned around to give the guy his lemon smoothie, but he was gone.

"Hmm... Maybe he's gay." Caitlin mumbled to herself.

She turned around and placed the lemon smoothie beside three other lemon drinks that had been ordered by people who had disappeared on her.

"Hey... um, Caitlin?"

Caitlin turned around. It was Mandy. ...And she was crying.

"Tricia and I- I- I- we're not friends anymore!" Mandy started bawling her head off. Caitlin came out of the lemon and gave her a hug.

"Um... there... there?" Caitlin started rubbing Mandy's back. Mandy started to cry harder. "Well, if you're not friends anymore, then there must be a reason. Right?"

"Tricia said I couldn't be her friend anymore because she has no more room for my number on her cell phone, and we can't be friends if we can't talk over the phone!" Mandy sobbed out.

"What?" Caitlin looked shocked. She knew Tricia was mean, really mean. Really low down dirty rotten- well, she knew she was mean, but she didn't think she'd dump a friend-A best friend for that matter-over something as stupid as _that_. "Well, you don't need a friend like that anyway!"

Mandy looked up. "Does that mean I can hang around with you and your friend's Caitlin?"

"Of course it does." Caitlin said quickly, but soon worrying about what her friends would think.

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"I am not wearing that." Nikki told the blonde girl, Sandria, who was holding up the store uniform.

Sandria pouted at this. "You HAVE to. It's store uniform."

"How can those little pieces of fabric count as store uniform? They wouldn't even fit over my head!" Nikki yelled. The store uniform was nothing but a tube top and a miniature-mini-skirt.

Sandria looked at Nikki's head. "I can see what you mean."

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Jen came and sat down at the table beside Caitlin, Jude, Star, and... Mandy?

Jen leaned over to Caitlin. "What's going on here?"

Caitlin's face turned bright red. "Um... nothing!" She squeaked out.

"What is Mandy doing here?" Jen asked.

Caitlin covered her mouth with both hands, but then uncovered them and yelled; "Tricia and Mandy aren't friends anymore!"

The whole food court looked over. Mandy started to cry again. Caitlin looked way past embarrassed now. Jen was staring at her in shock. Jude and Star were staring at Caitlin, while still having their lips together.

Caitlin decided to talk about something else.

"...So. Did anyone else here get the family history project?" Caitlin asked, referring to the history project that required you to find out how your family came to Canada, where they were before, their jobs, their lives, groups and pretty much anything about them.

"Not me," Jen said, "I have that other history teach, remember? She doesn't assign us projects. Only papers and booklets and stuff."

"Star and I got it," Jude said.

" I got it," Mandy said, "totally mean. I mean, who really cares what our smelly old grandparents did?"

"History is like a tree though, and climbing is fun," Star said to Mandy.

Mandy stared. "What the hell did she just say?"

"Hey, dudette, don't swear. It's totally mellow-harshing." Jude said.

"Hell isn't a swear word. Ever been to church?" Mandy snapped back.

"No, I don't believe in one god." Jude replied, making Mandy scowl.

"Caitlin, you're friends suck."

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

**Sorry about the bad ending, but I didn't want to get into Jonesy's camping thing until next chapter.**

**Next chapter:**

**Jonesy gets his first group of camping customers. Jen and Wyatt actually go on their dates. Caitlin and Mandy hang out. Jude and Star go to the mall's library to do research on their project. And Nikki... does something. **

**P.S. Does anyone know wether Nikki is Chinese or Japanese? I can't tell on cartoon characters.**


	4. Soldiers

**New chapter. Enjoy.**

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Jonesy looked around the room at his customers. There was a rich looking lady who didn't belong here. There was the man that the gang called 'The Bungalow Dude' who didn't belong here. Wally, the annoying guy who had yelled at an obviously fake Jude when he had ditched Stick-It, who didn't belong here. Stanley was there and his mother, who always called herself Diane. Neither belonged here, but Diane could go anywhere she pleased in Jonesy's mind. Steven, Jen's trainee at The Penalty Box, and... Jen? Neither of them belonged here either.

Jen was looking very annoyed, and that was not a good thing for Jen to be. Steven was looking annoyed too. Both of them had their arms crossed, and were not looking at each other; rather, they were glaring at everything they saw.

"Um... ok, people. Quiet up please." Jonesy said somewhat nervously, even though none of them were talking. "You are here to spend 24 hours camping, with me. The first order of business is going to be making sure everyone is here."

Jonesy pulled out an attendance sheet. He skimmed through it. He looked up. "Is Storra Arkes here?" He waited. "No? Then let's get going."

Jonesy walked through the 'forest,' with his customers walking behind him. He got to an open area and stopped.

"Okay, half of you guys will be staying here for the night. Another guide will be arriving in less than a minute." Jonesy said. He then read through the names that were going to stay here to himself, and was disappointed to find out that Diane was going to have to stay here. He took his pen out and crossed her name off of group one and placed her in Group Two. He then placed the girl that wasn't there in Group One.

"He he. Genius." Jonesy muttered to himself and then read off the group names out loud. He had Bungalow Dude, Jen, Diane, and Steven in his group.

"Okay, you guys follow me." He said to his group and walked though a group of fake looking trees to a staircase in the corner of the room.

"I didn't know they had staircases in the wild." Jen said, giving Jonesy an annoyed look. Jonesy pouted then walked up the stairs.

They came into the room directly above the bottom camping area, which Jonesy had never been in before, and all stopped to stair at what was around them.

Unlike the bottom floor of the room; which had soil, trees, and a few birdcages to simulate the sound of wildlife; they had a room with a wooden floor, stuffed birds and raccoons, and the trees...

Jen walked over to one and poked it. It fell over with a thud. "Your trees are made out of cardboard." She said rather bluntly.

"Um..." Jonesy replied, "I think we set up camp over here." He then pointed to an area that had a picture of a tent painted onto the wall.

Jen stared at Jonesy, then back at the 'tent.' "I was forced to postpone a date for _this_?"

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Jude stared at the door in the back of the freezer room. He had walked past it four times now and still hadn't opened it. Who knew what was in there? Maybe there was another freezer room, or an office, or maybe... a clone of himself!

"No way am I opening that door, dude!" Jude said to himself.

"Jude! Come on! We need to get going to the library!" Star yelled to Jude. Jude stared at the door one last time then turned around and joined Starr.

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"So, where are we going?" Wyatt asked Natty, who was now pulling him into a section of the mall he hardly ever visited.

"Shopping, duh. I already told you that." Natty replied to Wyatt.

"I know that, but where?" He asked her.

"Um... let's try Albatross and Finch." Natty said as she dragged Wyatt into the store to their right.

She picked up a pair of long shorts, held them up to Wyatt, and then tossed them back onto the clothes rack.

She moved through the clothes racks quickly and Wyatt quickly lost sight of her. He went the way that she went and bumped into many-a-clothes rack before he bumped into a girl wearing the exact same outfit that Natty was just wearing. It wasn't Natty though.

"Wyatt?" Nikki asked him, staring. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... I'm-" Wyatt got cut off by Natty, who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, you must be Nikki, the new employee, right?" Natty asked her.

Nikki looked over Natty and noticed that they were wearing the same outfit. "You work here too?"

"Yeah, I've been working here for most of the summer." Natty replied.

Wyatt swallowed. What was going on here? Nikki, someone who hated clothing stores, was now working at Albatross and Finch? What had happened to her other job? Also, Natty worked at Albatross and Finch, too?

Wyatt swallowed again. Something wasn't right here. How of a sudden did he become cool enough to date an Albatross and Finch girl?

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

Caitlin and Mandy walked by Albatross and Finch on their way to the Khaki Barn. They had been shopping together for over an hour, and so far had three bags of clothing. They'd be done once they shopped at the Khaki Barn. Then again... there was that nice place with the cute guys in it...

Mandy and Caitlin turned into the Khaki Barn and stopped in their places when they spotted Trisha. "Trisha." Caitlin said, sneering.

Trisha turns around. "Mandy." Trisha said, also sneering.

Caitlin stopped sneering and blinked. 'Mandy?' What about her?

"Trisha." Mandy sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Trisha asked Mandy.

"I'm shopping here." Mandy replied to Trisha with a glare.

Caitlin blinked again. Trisha was fighting with Mandy, not her. That meant that... she no longer had a rival! Caitlin smiled, then gasped as she realized how much of a bad thing this was. If Mandy was Trisha's new rival then what did that mean for her?

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

"Hey, look at this." Starr said, pointing to a book she had just found near the entrance of the mall library. Yep. The mall had a library.

"What is it?" Jude asked as he stood up and came over to Starr.

"It's you!" Starr said, giving the book to Jude.

Jude took a good look at it. There was a German soldier in a tank with an army helmet on. It looked like him. He flipped open the book and looked through the credits. 'Picture taken by Paul Smith in 1943 of Tom Tomson and a German soldier.

"It's my great-grandfather!" Jude said, staring back at the picture on the book. The other man in the photo, Tom Tomson - an American soldier, was pointing a gun at Roger Lizowski. His finger had pushed the trigger. "That man killed my great-grandfather!"

"What?" Starr asked, confused.

"My great-grandfather's name is Roger Lizowski, and he died in World War II. He was a German soldier and this picture shows him getting shot!"

"Are you sure it's him? Maybe he just looks similar to him?" Starr questioned.

"No way, that is definitely him." Jude replied, eyes still glued to the book.

"Jude, calm-" Starr got interrupted by Jude's screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jude started running around in a circle.

The old-lady librarian ran towards him, and with football star grace; tackled him to the ground and took the book from him.

"Get out of the library!" She yelled while twisting Jude's arm. He yelled again, but this time in pain. She then picked him up and through him out of the library. Starr followed.

"No! Wait! The book!" Jude yelled as the librarian closed the door on him. He sobbed. "Now will I find out about him?"

"Well, we could go to the town library," Starr suggested, "Or we could ask somebody who knows about war."

Jude looked up at Starr with an evil grin. "The rent-a-cop!"

6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T-6-T

**_Possibly_ what will happen next time: Jude approaches the rent a cop, Wyatt deals with the fact that he's part of the cool crowd, Jonesy's camping adventure goes insane, Mandy and Trisha battle it out, Caitlin looks for a new rival, Jen tries to run away from the camping experience so she can go on her date with Talon, and Nikki deals with customers that expect her to help.**


End file.
